Une passion mortelle
by Eiphose
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper. Un amour passionnel, jusqu'au jour où ils prennent la mauvaise décision.


**Concours « les Triangles Amoureux »**

**Mon nom de plume : Eiphose et Bichou85**

**Mon triangle : Edward / Bella / Jasper**

**Disclaimer : Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien :** .fr

**Les perso appartiennent à S. Meyer et la lettre de Bella appartient à jean-Jacques Goldman et Patrick Fiori sauf la ligne 3 que j'ai due modifier.**

**Merci à Jennifer sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de l'écrire et pourtant il me hantait !**

**Attention âme sensible s'abstenir, ce n'est pas un OS tiré du monde des bisounours.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une passion mortelle<strong>_

_« Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour,  
>Vous deux noués filiez mon parfait amour,<br>Vous m'avez condamnée à choisir,  
>Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux<br>Je vous laisse adieu,  
>Choisir serait-nous trahir.<em>

Bella »

J'avais l'impression que Jasper et moi retrouvions ces quelques mots hier et pourtant il s'était écoulé deux ans depuis. Deux ans de drame, de solitude, de sensation, de gâchis. Deux ans qu'elle nous avait quittés, sans se retourner et un an que je me retrouvais seul face à ma douleur de les avoir perdus tous les deux. Un an qu'il avait décidé de quitter notre monde, lui aussi, rongé par les remords, les regrets et surtout son manque, un an.

Retrouver cette lettre me brisa le cœur. Où était-elle ? Avec qui ? Etait-elle heureuse ? Etait-elle seulement encore de ce monde ou avait-elle décidé de le rejoindre ?

Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui lui écrivais. C'est moi qui décidais de lui laisser une lettre, un mot, de ne pas me retourner. Mais l'aurait-elle seulement ?

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Nous nous aimions tellement tous les trois. Nous n'étions pas un couple, mais un « trouple » comme elle aimait à dire partout et à tout le monde. Elle était fière de nous aimer, fière d'être aimée de nous et même si les convenances étaient contre nous, même si personne ne nous comprenait, nous étions heureux. Heureux et amoureux. Notre amour était plus fort que tout. C'est ce que nous croyions.

Notre histoire avait commencé alors que nous étions encore au jardin d'enfant. Une promesse de ne jamais nous quitter, d'être toujours ensemble. Une promesse tenue pendant presque 25 ans. Une promesse que nous avions décidée de briser. Pourquoi ? Même encore aujourd'hui je me pose la question. Pourquoi avions nous eu le besoin de faire ça ? Pourquoi avions-nous décidé de tout gâcher ? Pourquoi avions nous décidé d'être égoïste ?

Nous avions tout fait ensemble. Le pire mais le meilleur aussi. Notre amour était exclusif. Notre monde c'était nous trois et personne d'autre. Nous n'avions pas le besoin de nous faire apprécier et aimer des autres. Nos parents me direz-vous ? Nous étions tous les 3 orphelins. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que la passion qui nous reliait était abusive, passionnelle et égocentrique.

Personne n'avait pu casser notre amour, notre complicité. Nous étions complémentaires chacun à notre manière. Nous nous correspondions mieux qu'un couple normal. Et pourtant…

Je me rappelle de la dernière nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. La soirée qui avait scellé notre avenir. Notre perte…

Avec Jasper, même si notre trouple fonctionnait bien, notre amour pour Bella était infini et inébranlable… Mais nous avions besoin qu'elle fasse un choix. Lui ou moi… Pourquoi ? Je serais encore aujourd'hui incapable de le dire. J'aimais Jasper presque autant que Bella et je savais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais je crois que nous avions besoin de n'être que le seul. D'être « celui ». D'être « le sien » et non plus « les siens ». Nous avions besoin de parler au singulier avec elle et non plus au pluriel.

Nous en avions longtemps discuté tous les deux avant de nous décider à lui en faire part. Nous savions très bien qu'il lui serait difficile de choisir, qu'elle risquait de nous détester pour ça, mais nous savions aussi que notre amour était trop fort pour ne pas résister. Pour ne pas réussir à nous construire un avenir à tous les trois.

Et puis nous avions réussi à nous mettre d'accord. Peu nous importait l'issue de ce que nous allions lui demander, nous resterions liés, à jamais. Ce serait toujours nous trois, différemment, mais toujours nous trois. Pas de dispute ni de jalousie… l'amour, notre amour pouvait tout supporter, même la douleur de ne pas être « celui ». C'était ce que nous espérions et ce que nous pensions… à tort.

Je me souviens du retour de Bella à la maison ce soir là. Comme tous les soirs depuis que nous avions notre loft, elle rentrait en chantonnant, heureuse de nous retrouver. La première chose qu'elle faisait était de nous embrasser, chacun notre tour. Ce soir là, elle ne dérogea pas à la règle. Elle s'avança vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux, alors que sa langue forçait la barrière de mes lèvres pour venir s'enrouler autour de la mienne. Chaque fois mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Et à chaque fois je regrettais qu'elle me laisse pour faire la même chose avec Jasper. Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, parce que j'aimais les voir ensemble, j'aimais les voir heureux. Comme je savais que Jasper aimait me voir avec elle et qu'elle aimait me voir avec Jasper. Nous avions une vraie relation à trois. Et quand je pense à notre bonheur à ce moment là, je me dis que nous avons vraiment tout gâché. Pour rien. Parce que de toute façon, nous n'aurions jamais été pleinement heureux si elle avait choisi. J'en étais sûr.

Une fois qu'elle nous ait eu embrassés tous les deux, nous l'avons faite s'asseoir dans le canapé. A ce moment là, mon cœur s'est figé. J'avais l'impression de nous trahir et je crois bien que Jasper devait ressentir la même chose. Nous nous sommes regardés et je crois que si nous nous étions écoutés à ce moment là, alors notre avenir aurait changé. Nous n'aurions rien demandé à celle que nous aimions et aujourd'hui nous serions encore ensemble, heureux. Mais aucun de nous n'eut la force de dire stop. Aucun de nous n'eut assez de courage pour ne pas être « celui ». Alors nous nous sommes mis face à elle, à genoux. Elle nous a regardé craintive, anxieuse… Ses yeux naviguaient de Jasper à moi et de moi à Jasper. Son souffle s'était accéléré. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

D'un regard entendu avec Jasper, nous lui avons chacun pris une main, que nous avons portée à nos bouches pour y déposer une marque de notre amour et surtout la rassurer. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

- Que se passe-t-il les garçons, vous me faites peur ?

- Nous avons besoin de te parler sérieusement, avait entamé Jasper.

- Qu'elle est le problème ? Avait-elle quémandé tout doucement.

J'avais laissé lâchement Jasper parler. Je ne pouvais pas. Les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. Peut-être que j'aurais dû m'écouter, peut-être que j'aurais dû tout annuler. Peut-être que si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Malheureusement, j'avais était trop lâche.

- Il n'y a pas de problème amour. Avait-il renchérit. Tu sais que nous t'aimons tous les deux ? Plus que tout.

- Oui je sais, vous êtes tout pour moi aussi…

- Mais pour notre bien à tous les trois, nous ne pouvons continuez ce que nous faisons.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, elle avait retiré ses mains des nôtres et les larmes commençaient à poindre dans son regard.

- Mais… je… nous… enfin… jusqu'à maintenant ça ne vous dérangeait pas ? Je… ne comprends pas… pourquoi… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi ?

A ce moment là tout ce qui était bloqué dans ma gorge se délia. La voir s'imaginer que nous ne voulions plus d'elle me brisa le cœur. Il était impensable qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'évoquer cette possibilité.

- Bien sûr que non mon ange, avais-je réussi à articuler en la prenant dans mes bras. Jamais tu entends, jamais nous ne pourrions vivre sans toi.

- Alors quoi ?

Ses sanglots s'étaient intensifiés.

- Nous voulons…et autant te dire que ce n'est pas facile pour nous deux de te demander ça…

Je me demande encore aujourd'hui comment il avait pu rester stoïque devant la douleur qui la traversait ? Comment il avait fait pour réussir à lui demander ?

- Viens-en au fait Jasper ?

Son dos contre mon torse, mes mains posées par-dessus les siennes sur son ventre, nous faisions face à Jasper.

Il me regarda, attendant certainement un signe de ma part, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas pu. Je savais certainement au fond de moi, que nous faisions la plus belle erreur de notre vie.

- Nous aimerions que tu choisisses entre nous deux…

Elle s'était figée dans mes bras. Son corps s'était tendu.

- Pardon ?

Ses sanglots s'étaient tus, l'incompréhension avait pris possession de sa voix, de son ton. Elle dégagea mes mains des siennes et s'écarta de moi, créant un vide incommensurable.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les garçons ?

Aucun de nous deux ne pouvaient lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Mais nous ne le savions pas vraiment nous même. Elle attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas.

- Je ne peux pas choisir. Je vous aime tous les deux. Nous sommes un « trouple », j'ai besoin de vous deux, ensemble.

C'est à ce moment là que tout prit le mauvais côté. J'allais dire que c'était une blague, que nous voulions juste la faire râler mais Jasper me précéda, il fut plus rapide… malheureusement.

- Parce que nous te voulons tous les deux égoïstement Bella.

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle très longuement. Le temps s'était arrêté dans la pièce et nous attendions son verdict avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Et puis contre toute attente, elle nous avait regardés, souriante, enjouée comme elle l'était toujours. Comme si de rien n'était. Pas un mot, pas de réponse, rien.

Nous l'avions scrutée sans comprendre. Son attitude nous rendait septique. Elle nous avait alors embrassés tous les deux comme à son habitude et était partie préparer notre repas du soir.

Nous nous étions retrouvés comme des imbéciles avec Jasper. Dans l'incompréhension totale.

Nous étions passés à table comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que notre petite discussion n'était jamais arrivée. Bella ne montra jamais de tout le repas ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Sauf pour nous deux. Seul Jasper et moi savions la décrypter. Mais pas ce soir là. Ce soir là, elle avait bien caché son jeu.

La peur, le chagrin, la colère… Aucune émotion ne traversa son visage. Et je dois dire que je ne regrettais pas que nous ne l'ayons pas mise en colère.

Un vague souvenir me revint en mémoire. Alors que nous étions tous les trois à la faculté, une fille me collait un peu trop. J'en avais parlé avec Jasper et Bella. Je ne supportais pas cette blonde peroxydée. J'avais beau la rembarrer, j'avais beau lui dire que mon cœur était pris à 100%, elle ne comprenait pas. Alors un matin Bella avait débarqué face à la blonde et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités. Elle avait hurlé à qui voulait l'entendre que Jasper et moi étions à elle et que celles qui s'approcheraient de nous, mettaient leurs vies en jeux. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je me souviens aussi que mon cœur s'était gonflé d'orgueil et d'avoir pensé « cette nana est à nous et rien qu'à nous ».

Bref, la blondasse avait riposté laissant quelques cheveux dans les mains de Bella et hérita certainement de beaux hématomes pendant quelques semaines. Ne jamais toucher ce qui appartient à Bella Swan. Et j'étais la propriété de Bella. Tout comme Jasper. Depuis ce jour là, plus aucune fille ne nous avait approchés Jasper ou moi, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mais en repensant à notre dernière soirée, la douleur refit surface. Je lis et relis ses mots. Ses derniers mots. La douleur est vivace. Trop. Pourtant ça fait deux ans. Ca aurait dû s'atténuer. C'est encore pire.

Après notre repas, Bella était partie prendre sa douche. Nous nous étions regardés avec Jasper avant de nous installer dans le sofa pour l'y attendre.

- Tu crois qu'elle a réellement compris ce que nous lui avons demandé ? M'avait-il questionné.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crois. Tu…crois que nous avons fait le bon choix ?

- Oui, pour tout le monde ce sera bien mieux.

- Si tu le dis, avais-je soufflé, totalement dépité.

Bella était sortie de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue d'une serviette autour de son corps magnifique. Face à la vision qu'elle nous offrit, mon corps réagit et une irrépressible envie d'elle se manifesta dans mon caleçon. Je regardais Jasper et la bosse formée dans son pantalon, m'informa qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Ses courbes étaient parfaites. Elle était gracieuse dans tous ses mouvements. Un peu maladroite, mais une maladresse qui nous faisait nous sentir comme ses protecteurs. Des sortes de héros…Nous la rattrapions quand elle manquait de tomber, nous la soignions quand elle était malade, nous l'aimions tout simplement et elle nous le rendait bien.

Elle nous lança un petit sourire et s'éclipsa dans la chambre. Elle nous voulait.

Nous nous sommes toisés avec Jasper pendant au moins cinq minutes puis nous avons fini par nous lever et la rejoindre dans notre chambre. Notre chambre à tous les trois. Nous n'avions pas chacun la nôtre. Nous avions décidé de n'en avoir qu'une, une grande, pour nous trois. Nous faisions lit commun depuis toujours ou presque. Pas une nuit ne se passait sans que nous soyons tous dans les bras les uns des autres.

Bella était allongée sur le lit, entièrement nue, petit sourire aux lèvres. Les jambes écartées, une main sur son sexe, l'autre sur ses seins, elle se caressait sans aucune gêne. Une invitation que nous n'avons pas laissée sans réponse. La douce lumière de bougies qu'elle avait allumées, éclairait son corps que nous connaissions par cœur. Mon sexe tressauta dans mon boxer et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y porter ma main pour exercer une certaine pression salvatrice de mon désir.

Puis je me suis dirigé vers la petite chaîne hi-fi sur laquelle je branchais mon ipod. Le requiem de Mozart a retenti doucement dans la chambre. Je me suis retourné vers eux. Bella se caressait toujours, fixant Jasper qui m'attendait. Nous nous sommes installé chacun d'un coté du lit. Bella nous contempla avec des yeux gourmands et noirs de désir.

Je me suis alors penché vers elle et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres tendrement. Elles avaient un goût divin, tout comme son odeur. Aujourd'hui encore je men rappelle. Et rien que de repenser à sa fragrance mon sexe durcit.

Elle a répondu à mon baiser sans le presser, mais possessivement. Sa langue a forcé mes lèvres au bout de quelques minutes et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. La sentir dans ma bouche était la chose la plus belle au monde. Jasper quant à lui embrassait son cou et lui caressait le ventre avec autant de lenteur que je l'embrassais. Bella avait passé un bras autour de mon cou et l'autre autour de celui de Jasper. Sa peau frissonnait à notre contact et son corps se cambrait.

Son corps était fait pour l'amour, pour nous. Elle le savait et en profitait.

Elle s'est redressée et a commencé à retirer ma chemise, alors que Jasper continuait de la caresser sur tout le corps. J'attaquais sa bouche avec envie. Elle porta sa main à mon pantalon et fit sauter le bouton. Je lâchais sa bouche pour le retirer et la regardait faire de même avec Jasper. Mon sexe déjà bien dur dans mon boxer, se gonfla encore plus. Les voir tous les deux s'aimer était une des plus belles images qu'il m'était donné de voir. Leurs corps tout comme le mien luisait de sueur. Ils étaient beaux à en crever.

Je me rapprochais d'eux et me mis à caresser ses merveilleux seins. Ils étaient parfaits pour mes mains, mais pour celles de Jasper aussi. Nous étions tous les trois parfaits les uns pour les autres. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Dans la vie, comme dans l'amour. Je titillais ses pointes tendues au moment ou elle lui retirait son jean. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

Jasper était dans le même état que moi. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour nous rendre aussi heureux, complet et vivant.

Jasper s'appropria sa bouche et elle retira nos derniers vêtements. Tous les deux à genoux contre elle, Jasper l'embrassant et moi jouant de ma langue sur ses seins, elle nous repoussa et s'assit au milieu du lit entre nous deux.

Son regard fixa nos membres fièrement dressés pour elle. Elle les regarda en se léchant les lèvres. Jasper laissa échapper un gémissement et je portais ma main à mon sexe pour me soulager. Mais Bella repoussa ma main et empoigna nos sexes. Un cri retentit dans la chambre couvrant la musique. Puis sans prévenir elle se mit à nous sucer alternativement, plongeant son regard dans les nôtres. C'était divin, exquis…aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que nous ressentions dans ces moments là. Nous étions à elle, nous lui appartenions comme nous appartenaient. Malheureusement, à ce moment là nous ne savions pas que nous avions tout gâché. Nous ne savions pas que ce serait notre dernière fois. La dernière fois que nous pourrions toucher son corps. La dernière fois que nous pourrions l'aimer.

Elle nous suçait, malaxait, mordillait, léchait… nous gémissions de concert avec Jasper. Bella était douée, très douée pour nous donner du plaisir. Nous n'avions connu qu'elle, mais pour rien au monde nous ne voulions d'une autre. Nous avions tout appris ensemble. Le sexe entre nous trois n'avait aucun tabou. Nous avions tout fait. Nous connaissions les moindres gestes pour l'amener au septième ciel, la moindre parcelle de son corps qui pouvait lui faire voir les étoiles. Et elle savait tout de nous, de nos attentes et de ce qui nous menait à l'orgasme.

Elle nous suça jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la limite de notre point de non retour. Elle était fière d'elle. Je levais son visage l'embrassai. Me goûter et goûter Jasper sur sa langue était divin. Le seul homme que j'aimais a recommencé à la caresser partout tandis que je la faisais s'allonger. Je me suis mis à genoux entre ses jambes, j'ai baisé ses seins, son ventre, lécher son nombril. Mon nez et ma bouche voyageaient partout sur elle. Mais je savais où elle me voulait. Je savais où elle attendait que ma langue se faufile. Et j'en avais moi-même plus qu'envie. Jasper s'empara de ses seins et se mit à la mordiller. Je pouvais voir sa langue jouer avec ses tétons durcis. Mon sexe tressauta. J'avais envie d'elle, envie de la voir jouir.

Elle ouvrit largement les jambes, m'invitant en elle. Ma langue s'infiltra dans ses plis. Je commençais à la lécher, doucement. Je la caressais du bout de ma langue, de mon nez. Je jouais avec son clitoris, j'embrassais ses lèvres intimes, les mordillais. Elle gémissait sous mes lèvres et sous celles de Jasper. Sa voix rauque était un tel délice, un tel plaisir à nos oreilles que nous augmentions la puissance de nos caresses buccales. J'ajoutais mes doigts à ma langue et la pénétrais. Elle était plus qu'humide, elle dégoulinait littéralement. Je m'empressais de lécher ce qu'elle m'offrait. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort et se cambrait. Elle appuya sur ma tête pour accentuer ma caresse et je me retins de jouir.

Je continuai à la taquiner, tout en insérant deux autres doigts en elle. Elle cria de plaisir tous en se resserrant sur mes doigts alors que l'orgasme la foudroyait. Je bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son suc et je remontai vers son visage, caressant Jasper au passage. Elle se jeta sur ma bouche avec gourmandise et je geins lorsqu'elle se goûta sur ma langue.

Je me décalai sur la droite de son corps alors que Jasper prenait ma place. Il se positionna sur elle, prit un préservatif qu'il enfila sur sa verge. Bella me demanda de me mettre à genoux près d'elle, ce que je fis immédiatement. Elle prit mon sexe en main et m'enfourna dans sa bouche. Jasper entra en elle tendrement et commença à bouger. Alors qu'elle me suçait une seconde fois, je regardais Jasper la pénétrer. Ils étaient beaux, merveilleux et je pouvais dire que j'étais vraiment amoureux de ces deux là. Il planta son regard dans le mien et j'approchais mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Bella gémit. Elle adorait nous voir nous aimer. Nous ne comptions plus le nombre de fois où elle nous avait demandé de nous faire l'amour pendant qu'elle se caressait. La langue de Jasper était d'une douceur extrême. Mais il se retira et se pencha sur les seins de Bella. Ma tête partit en arrière sous la sensation de la langue de celle qui ravissait mon corps, jouant avec mon gland. Elle gémissait sous les coups de reins de Jasper…Il était tendre, amoureux…tout comme moi.

Il accéléra un peu, ses coups de reins, se faisait plus brusque mais toujours avec tendresse. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Bella accéléra ses mouvements sur ma queue et moi non plus je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Jasper me regarda et ce fut la fin. Nous jouîmes tous les trois ensemble. Le corps de Bella se cambra. Elle avala tout ce que je lui offris, tandis que Jasper ressortait d'elle.

Mais aucun de nous trois n'était repu. Nous le savions. Il nous en fallait plus pour nous satisfaire. Bella s'est penchée sur le chevet, attrapa un autre préservatif et me le tendit. Je l'ai enfilé et l'ai pénétrée avec douceur, alors que Jasper prenait possession de sa bouche avec sa langue. Elle attrapa son sexe qu'elle se mit à masturber.

Alors que je la possédais, je la regardais donner du plaisir à Jasper. Ce dernier continuait de l'embrasser et la caresser. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il gémissait de plus en plus.

J'avançais ma main vers notre point d'union et je caressais son clitoris. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se resserre violement autour de mon sexe. Jasper en profita alors pour pénétrer sa bouche de sa queue et tandis que je jouissais à n'en plus finir en elle, il vint dans un râle primitif sur sa langue. Une fois nos orgasmes retombés, il l'embrassa et je gémis de les voir ensemble. Jasper abandonna alors la bouche de Bella pour la mienne. Je pus ainsi le goûter à mon tour. Mais se fut sans compter sur Bella qui nous sépara pour s'approprier ma langue à son tour.

Totalement repus, en sueur et respirant difficilement, nous nous sommes effondrés tous les trois dans le lit. Bella au milieu de nous, enlaça nos mains qu'elle posa sur son ventre et s'endormit.

Cette nuit là avec Jasper nous avions très peu dormi. Nous l'avions regardée longuement, sans un mot, nous voulions juste profiter d'elle. Nous le faisions souvent après nos parties de sexe. Nous aimions la regarder dans son sommeil. Elle était tellement belle abandonnée. Le sommeil tarda à venir, mais il vint. Malheureusement…

Si nous avions su, nous aurions lutté.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas contre nous, nue, à nous caresser comme elle aimait le faire pour nous réveiller. Mon cœur se serra. Je me souviens que j'avais comme une appréhension. Jasper dormait très profondément. Je me suis levé et je l'ai cherchée dans le loft, je l'ai appelée, mais rien. Aucune trace d'elle. J'ai eu peur, très peur. Je crois qu'intérieurement, je savais ce qu'il se passait. J'ai couru jusqu'à notre chambre et j'ai réveillé Jasper.

- Jasper, Bella n'est pas là… elle a disparu.

- Relax, elle a du aller à la boulangerie.

- Nous sommes le 4 juillet Jazz, tout est fermé.

Il s'est redressé très vite et m'a regardé, le visage aussi tendu que le mien.

Nous nous sommes rendus dans la pièce principale. J'ai regardé partout et j'ai vu un morceau de papier sur mon piano. Je me suis approché, la peur au ventre. Je l'ai pris et lu. J'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. Et cette impression ne m'a jamais quitté.

Jasper a été anéanti. Pendant plusieurs mois, il ne parlait à personne. Le départ de Bella nous avait détruits. Elle avait envoyé quelqu'un récupérer ses affaires, mais il n'a jamais voulu nous dire où elle était. Nous n'étions plus que l'ombre de nous même. Jasper a démissionné de son boulot et moi je n'arrivais plus à composer. Nous restions constamment enfermés dans le loft, allant que très rarement dans notre chambre. Plus jamais nous ne nous étions endormis sur notre lit. Nous étions responsables de ce départ précipité. Si seulement nous n'avions pas voulu qu'elle choisisse… Elle serait encore avec nous…

Chaque matin quand je me réveille, je me demande si je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar. Un cauchemar sans fin qui me broie le cœur et me tue à petit feu.

Ce cauchemar a déjà tué Jasper. Il n'a pas réussi à surmonter sa peine, sa douleur… Nous ne nous parlions plus que très rarement depuis son départ. Chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Mais nous vivions toujours ensemble. Nous avions préféré, au cas où elle reviendrait. Et puis nous en avions besoin. Mais un an après ce départ, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle avait simplement disparu de nos vies comme ça, se volatilisant, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Comme si nous l'avions inventée.

Et puis un jour, en allant prendre ma douche, la salle de bain était fermée à clé. Mon cœur s'est accéléré. Un mauvais pressentiment fit son apparition, le même que le matin de la disparition de Bella. J'ai défoncé la porte. De peur que Jasper ait fait une bêtise. Le spectacle était tel que je l'avais imaginé.

Mon ami, mon frère, mon second amour… étendu dans la baignoire… un bras en dehors de l'eau, les veines ouvertes… du sang partout… la baignoire remplie d'une eau rouge. J'ai hurlé et couru pour le sortir de la baignoire, mais son cœur ne battait déjà plus.

L'enterrement a était un déchirement. J'étais seul. Seul sous un crachin. Seul sous la grisaille. J'avais cru qu'elle viendrait. Elle nous avait aimés. Nous nous étions fait une promesse. Mais jamais elle n'arriva. Je suis resté des jours sur la tombe de Jasper, au cas où. Et puis de toute façon je n'avais plus personne que lui. Nous ne nous parlions peut être plus, mais il restait le seul membre de ma famille.

L'année qui a suivi son suicide, je me suis encore plus renfermé sur moi. Je ne sortais plus du tout. L'amour passionnel que j'éprouvais pour Bella était encore plus présent. Elle me manquait, j'avais besoin d'elle. J'ai fait des recherches, vaines.

Je me demande parfois si elle nous a jamais vraiment aimés. Elle n'aurait pas du nous abandonnés, pas comme ça, sans explication.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que Jasper est mort. Deux ans qu'elle nous a quittés jour pour jour… Et je ne surmonte pas cette perte. Je reste toujours enfermé, seul au monde, seul sans mes deux amours. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. J'ai relu pour la énième fois cette lettre, ce mot laissé sur mon piano et je souffre, de trop.

Aujourd'hui je vais rejoindre Jasper. La douleur est trop forte et je ne peux la surmonter seul. Je regarde l'arme dans ma main. Chargée entièrement… Un coup et je serais enfin libre de ce mal qui me ronge.

Je laisse une dernière lettre au cas où. Tout est devenu « au cas où ». Qu'elle sache à quel point nous lui avons été fidèles, à quel point nous l'avons aimée. Qu'elle sache que l'amour que nous lui portions était réel.

_Bella, _

_Notre amour a toujours était sincère,_

_En 25 ans, nous n'avons jamais trahi l'un de nous._

_Tu as été la seule, et tu le resteras, a jamais._

_Ton départ nous as fait un grand vide, _

_Jamais nous n'aurions dû te demander de choisir._

_Ce jour là à sonner notre fin à tous._

_Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partie comme ça ?_

_Je ne le saurais jamais._

_Jasper non plus._

_Aucun de nous deux n'aura survécu à cette peine insurmontable._

_Tu nous as manqué, _

_Aujourd'hui encore, après tout ce temps, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi, sans lui, sans nous._

_Ton corps, ton âme, ta personne…_

_Et pourtant,_

_Je sais que tous ce que je pourrais écrire ne te feras pas revenir._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre._

_J'ignore si quelqu'un te retrouvera pour te la donner._

_J'ignore ou tu es, ce que tu fais et si tu es encore de ce monde._

_J'ignore si tu penses un peu à nous, de temps en temps._

_Moi je ne fais que ça : penser à toi._

_Adieu Bella,_

Je regarde une dernière fois cette lettre.

Je la pose sur la table basse bien en évidence et me dirige dans notre chambre.

Je m'installe sur notre lit… une dernière fois… je regarde autour de moi… je revois des morceaux de nous… j'entends nos voix… notre amour… nos gémissements… nos rires…c'est le moment… je sens une larme couler sur ma joue… je ne suis plus rien sans eux de toute façon…

Je braque l'arme sur ma tête, retire le cran d'arrêt…

Je ferme les yeux et j'appuie….

**The End...**


End file.
